Ling Xiaotu
Ling Xiaotu, also known as "Tuzi", is Haoyi's cousin/younger sister who is a highschool student and appears in Cupid's Chocolates. Xiaotu moved to the US to study but will come to visit relatives once in a while. Background In Season 2, during her visit, she was introduced to Haoyi's harem and stay at his apartment over night. Xiaotu is a big fan of Yushan. Sometimes after, Xiaotu revealed to the harem that she is Haoyi's first girlfriend, but it turn out false when she revealed to the girls of their childhood past that Haoyi requested her to be his girlfriend due to the pain and loneliness he had in his heart after he gave up his dream of being a policeman and did whatever she could to make his life happy even making Zhengdong who she met to become Haoyi's first male friend which she accomplished. Xiaotu revealed that when she met her cousin's harem she was happy but was afraid of them hurting him and tested out their personalities for Haoyi. She was forgiven by the girls. Leaving for US, Xiaotu goes on the plane without saying goodbye to Haoyi but he catches up to her thanks to his harem. With the help of Mei Tata's magic, they call out to each other and Haoyi thanks Xiaotu for everything she's done for him making him happy. Xiaotu is happy for Haoyi and returns to US. Appearance Xiaotu has blue eyes and grey hair tied in pig tails with red ribbons. She wears a standard highschool uniform. Personality Xiaotu is said to be gentle and sensible by Haoyi due to her taken care of him most of the time. She likes to tease Haoyi for fun. She was kind of jealous of Haoyi's harem but in truth very happy that her cousin was not alone and seeing him happy. Relationships Family Cousin/Brother "Ge. I know. Many people are misunderstanding. But remember, in this world, there is a rabbit (Tuzi) who's willing to understand you - and like you". Xiaotu cares about her cousin Haoyi so much that she helped him trying to make his life better for him so that he doesn't feel sad or lonely. She played a part of being her cousin's girlfriend as a request for the time being. Xiaotu became happy for Haoyi that he's doing alright and she has no need to worry during her last visit to him. Uncle Xiaotu's relationship with her uncle, Tianming, is unknown. Aunt Xiaotu's relationship with her aunt, Mrs. Jiang, is unknown. Friends Haoyi's Harem "Though Ge Ge is kind of passive, he is very kind to others. I hope you can keep understanding him - and be good company to him". Xiaotu met her cousin's harem during her visit, enjoyed teasing them, and giving them a hard time due to the love they have for Haoyi. She even told Xia Zitong that she's Haoyi's first girlfriend. Later, due to her mistakes, Xiaotu talked with the harem about her and Haoyi's childhood past. In truth, Xiaotu said to them that when she saw them with Haoyi she was happy but was afraid of her cousin getting hurt and asked them to forgive her to which they did as they found out she was testing their personalities for Haoyi. Xiaotu hopes for them to be a good company to her cousin. Hua Yushan "Is this Sandy? AH. In real person! I'm your faithful fan". Xiaotu is a real big fan of Yushan and was so excited when she came to visit Haoyi meeting her in person. Other Ye Zhengdong Xiaotu tried so hard to get Zhengdong to become Haoyi's friend in grade school to which she did after when she overheard her cousin stand up for Zhengdong during their cleaning duties. Gallery Screenshot (1073).png|Xiaotu In The Anime Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 3.36.30 PM.png|Young Xiaotu Ryuukoi.id-Cupids-Cho-S2-14-720p.jpg|Xiaotu and Haoyi Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 3.21.57 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-23 at 8.45.02 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 3.26.55 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 9.32.20 AM.png Screenshot 2018-04-29 at 11.34.13 PM.png 68ecd8c4ff9b279beb6c7d34b244c99448dcd7fc.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters